Best Friends- Justin Bieber Story
by Des1297
Summary: You and Justin Bieber are best friends. You met him on the My World Tour. You have been friends for 5 years. Read to find out more. Comment what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Remember when people told you your dreams wont come true? Well I do. A little over four years ago, four girls; Megan, Carly, Maria, Emma, all told me I was a loser with dreams that wont come true. I kind of believed them too. I remember Megan always said, " Michelle, Michelle what a loser, who's never going to meet Justin Bieber." You can tell I'm a belieber. I have no shame of saying it. I have been a belieber since 2009-**FOREVER**. Anyway I guess that's why they bullied me; they aren't beliebers. I wonder if they feel stupid now that my dreams came true. I'm not a loser and I met Justin Bieber. We actually are friends, best friends. We have been friends for four years. Weird right? The girls said I wouldn't meet him but in the same year we became best friends.

I met Justin on the My World Tour. We both were 16 at the time and of course I had Bieber Fever. I got to see him in our meet and greet session. It was like a straightaway connection we had. I actually stayed 10 minutes longer then what I was suppose to. After my meet Justin saw me heading into the arena to go find my seat. He called me over to him and hid us, because of the crazy beliebers. Justin said, "After that meet and greet I still didn't catch your name." I was excited that he wanted to know my name. I told him Michelle. He told me I had a nice name but he couldn't stay and chat. He had do go get ready for the concert and go before anyone seen him. He kissed my hand then left.

I was siting right in front of the stage. Justin was singing and touching belieber's hands. As he was performing I was singing along. When he started to sing One Less Lonely Girl I stopped singing. I was looking around to see if I could see the next OLLG. As Justin was singing he kept looking at me. I felt special but I bet he was looking at as many beliebers as he could. I felt someone tap me; I turned around to see Justin's manager, Scooter. He asked me if I wanted to be the OLLG. Of course I said yes. That's every belieber's dream. I was so happy. I wanted to cry but I wanted to look calm going in front of all those people. Justin was singing to me it was so wonderful. After his performance we left the stage. Before I went to my seat Justin asked me a very shocking question. A question that any belieber would always dreams about hearing. "Can we exchange numbers?" he asked. "Can we be friends?" he said. I told him I would love to be friends and we could exchange numbers. I was surprised he trusted me with his number. I kept his number and never gave it to anyone. I was happier than anyone in the entire world.

That was the best night of my life. Throughout the four years I knew Justin I got to meet other celebrities. I was also there for Justin through Jelena. When Jelena was on, off, on, and currently off. It broke his heart but he always told me I made him feel better. I remember Justin asked me a question a couple of weeks ago. He said "if you are a true belieber, why didn't scream or cry like the others did when we first met?' I told him "I wanted to treat you like the normal kid you wanted to be." He loved my answer. He's a very good friend. I love him as a friend. Okay maybe more than a friend but I don't think he feels the same way. I've always loved him but this love is different. It wasn't belieber, Bieber Fever kind of love. It was true love.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sound of beliebers outside the hotel. You get used to it after a while. I don't mind either; after all they are family. I looked out my window to see Justin out on his balcony singing to the beliebers. After I heard one song I went to take a shower. I got out and still heard Justin singing. He gives us so much! I got dressed then did my hair. It was like he was doing a mini concert out there. He was done after like 30 minutes of singing. I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" "It's Justin open up." Justin and I have connecting rooms. This way we don't have to go out the room and get rammed by beliebers. "Come in Justin. How was it out there?" "I love it! I love performing for my beliebers!" "Anyway pose." Justin said as I looked so ever confused. "Pose for what?" "Instagram picture, duh." It was nothing new. Justin always posted pictures of us on Instagram. He would caption them "My Best Friend 3" Tonight was Justin's last concert for now. He was going on a week break. I was happy because we were in L.A and my best friend Jessie lives there.

The day went on and everyone was getting ready for the Believe Tour. Justin was getting ready for his meet & greets. He looked very cute! Just looking at him made my heart pound! I really love Justin. I think I'm finally going to tell him! "Justin." I said as I walked up to him. "Yeah Michelle" he said. "Uh Justin I wanted to tell you." "Tell me what?" "Have fun out there!" He looked at me and smiled. I chickened out. I can't tell him. The M&G's are over and Justin is getting ready to go on stage. As the countdown was going we were in the back praying. Then it was time for him to perform. He was performing and everyone was enjoying him. I was enjoying him too then someone touched me. I turned to see Selena Gomez. I was so ever shocked! "Hi I'm Selena, you must be Justin's best friend Michelle." She said as I nodded yes. We talked for a while then went our ways. I think I just became friends with Selena Gomez! The concert was over and Justin was about to leave. I was going to go up to him until I seen him go in the car with Selena.

I went to my hotel room to see a note. It was from Justin; why did he leave me a note? Did he get to the hotel before me? The note read, "Michelle if Scooter comes to my hotel room tell him I'm with Selena. Thanks, much love Justin." Well Justin and Selena are just friends. Justin said they aren't getting back together. Why do I care? I can't even tell him how I feel! I went to sleep thinking about everything. I thought my head was going to explode. I woke up the next morning and got ready for a jog. I was about to leave when I see Justin just coming back to the hotel. "Hey Justin" "Hey Michelle, going out for a jog" "Yeah, had fun with Selena last night" I asked curiously. "Yeah she is awesome." I told him cool then left for my jog. I jogged for about 1 mile, and then got on my phone. My Twitter notifications are about to blow up. I had so many. People asking and saying "Is Jelena really back on?" I was really confused so I went on my Instagram. I see a picture on Justin's profile of him and Selena with a caption that says, "Beliebers Jelena is back on 3 3" Well I guess my heart is now gone. All my feeling for Justin is now filling up in tears. But I don't understand why I have eyes full of tears. Justin was never mine. I was to chicken to tell him how I felt.

I continued my jog for about another hour. I was still heartbroken. I was running so fast I ran into someone. We both fell to the floor; I fell on top of him. "I'm so sorry. Like super sorry." I said about one million times getting up. "It's cool accidents happen. I'm Jon by the way." "Hi I'm Michelle" We both stared into each other's eyes. "Wow, you run pretty fast! And you're beautiful!" "Thanks" I said blushing. "Can I take you out sometime?" "I'm only here for a week then I'm back on tour." "Oh I knew you looked familiar! You tour with Justin Bieber." "Yeah" "Anyway can I still take you out?" I smiled and nodded yes. He told me he would pick me up at my hotel tonight at seven. I ran the rest of my way then back to my hotel. I went to my hotel room, ate some lunch then got in the shower. After I got out I got dressed and heard laughing. I put my ear up on the door and heard Selena and Justin.

The day went on and it was six. I got dressed in my best pair of jeans, favorite purple shirt, and my all black Supras. Did my hair and had no makeup on. It was then seven so I left a note for Justin just in case he wanted me. I went to the lobby to see Jon waiting for me. We went out to a movie. We went to see the Smurfs 2. After the movie he brought me back to the hotel. "I had a great time Jon, thank you." "No problem. I hope we can do this again." "I'm free all week. Call me when you want to hang more. "I went back to my hotel room and was feeling good. I had a big smile on my face. I went into the shower got my PJ's on and went to bed.

The next few days passed Jon and I hanged out all those days. Two more days until the tour kicks back. I also got to hang with my best friend Jessie. She asked all about Jon and so I told her. Jon and I are going out again for the whole day. I got out of bed, went in the shower and got dressed. Jon texted me to tell me he was in the lobby. As I was leaving my room I ran into Justin. "Hey Justin" "Hey where you going?" "Out with my friend Jon. He is wonderful." I said with a smile. "Who is Jon? And where are you going with him?" "Chill Justin, I have to go." Justin was acting weird. He never slammed me down with questions like that before.

Jon and I hanged out all day. He dropped me off at the hotel at ten. When I was about to leave he held my hand. "Michelle will you be my girlfriend?" I was shocked to hear those words. "I mean I know we just met three days ago, I just want you to be my girlfriend." "Jon I will be your girlfriend." He hugged me goodbye and kissed my hand. I can't believe he is my boyfriend! I haven't had a boyfriend in nine months! I think Jon is a keeper. He is amazing. As I was walking in the lobby I saw Justin there. I was confused. Why is he down here? Was he spying on me? There are beliebers outside the hotel. "Uh, hi Justin. What are you doing down here?" "No reason. Was that Jon?" "Yeah he is my boyfriend now." "What! Boyfriend!" Justin said mildly screaming. "Yeah is there a problem with that?" "There is uh there is uh… No problem." Justin is acting weird. We walked up to the rooms together. Selena was still in his room. I told him to tell Selena I said hi. He said okay. I got undressed and put on PJ's then laid on the bed just thinking. Is there a possible chance that Justin is jealous? No he can't be; he has Selena. The way he was acting sure made it seem like that. Does this mean he has feelings for me? I don't know what to do right know. I just fell asleep thinking about everything.


End file.
